


Just say Goodnight n Go

by ncik12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncik12/pseuds/ncik12
Summary: “Keliatan banget ya aku bikin alasan gamau pulang” Donghyuck menggeleng kecil.“Enggak kok” Dan meneruskan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, “Lagian aku juga masih mau lama-lama sama kamu”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 9





	Just say Goodnight n Go

**Author's Note:**

> Already posting it thru twitter just because the effect of freaking sleeping deprived (dan kenapa di jam segitu tuh selalu dapet inspirasi)

“Yah aku kelewatan jam kereta.” Info Jeno sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari layar kotak persegi kecil , menatap polos ke arah Donghyuck yang duduk santai di sampingnya.  
Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak persegi yang lebih besar, Donghyuck hanya membalas tidak acuh karena masih fokus dengan film di hadapannya, “Hu-uh”.

“Udah mana malam banget lagi, pasti uber juga gak ada yang terima”  
“Hu-uh”, Masih tidak acuh.  
“Apa tetep aku coba pesen aja ya?”  
“Hu-uh”, Suara agak ragu.  
“Cuma takutnya bahaya gak sih? Udah malem, kalo dia ngapa-ngapain aku gimana?”  
“Hu-uh”, Senyum geli mulai terambang di bibir bentuk hati Donghyuck.  
“Tapi masa aku ga-”  
“Jeno, bentar” , sedetik lebih kemudian Jeno terkejut dengan pergerakan cepat Donghyuck dari mulai dia menge-pause netflix nya dan berdiri lalu duduk kembali di pangkuan Jeno namun dengan badan yang saling berhadapan. Paha Donghyuck mengukung pahanya dan kedua lengan Donghyuck diletakan di kedua pundaknya tanpa melingkar.

“Kok kamu imutttt banget sih” Kata Donghyuck gemes. “Minum kamu habisin dulu, terus kita beresin kacang-kacangan di meja biar besok pagi bisa nyarap disini. Abis beresin kamu cuci muka terus gosok gigi dulu. Punya kamu yang biru ya sikatnya, aku yang coklat loh”  
Mendengar celoteh Donghyuck dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak kecil tersebut, Jeno tertawa.  
“Keliatan banget ya aku bikin alasan gamau pulang” Donghyuck menggeleng kecil.  
“Enggak kok” Dan meneruskan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, “Lagian aku juga masih mau lama-lama sama kamu”

Bila ada kata di atas imut, kegemasan, kelucuan yang membuat hati Jeno rasanya seperti di remat erat-erat seperti ini, pasti Jeno akan memakainya.

“Yaudah, aku juga mau lama-lama sama kamu” Balas Jeno tak kalah berbisik dan menggerakan lengannya (yang dia baru sadar dia abaikan) menarik badan Donghyuck lebih erat dengan dirinya. Otomatis membuat kepala Donghyuck menelusup ke jenjang leher milik Jeno.

“Kok kita bisik-bisik sih?” Bisik Donghyuck.  
“Gatau juga” Bisik kembali Jeno. Lalu mereka berdua terkikik geli.

Pegal yang di rasa setengah jam dalam posisi tersebut, Donghyuck yang pertama melepaskan diri dan langsung mematikan televisi.  
“Loh, gak diterusin nontonnya? Tadi pas di kantor kamu semangat banget mau lihat”  
“Udah gak tertarik, ayo bobo” Ulur tangan Donghyuck setelah akting menguap dan menggeliatkan pinggangnya. Sekarang Jeno yang tersenyum geli atas tingkah pacarnya yang baru 1 bulan itu.

Setelah repot dan gaduh dengan rapih-rapih meja yang dari awal tidak seberantakan itu tapi entah apa yang merasuki dua sejoli sehingga bersemangat sekali ingin tidur karena sudah lelah dengan kerja dan deadline yang mereka lalui hari ini (atau alasan lain yaitu prospek tidur secara harfiah berdua di kasur sempit milik Donghyuck), sekarang mereka mendapati diri mereka melihat satu sama lain di depan kaca wastafel sambil menggosok gigi. Jeno yang hanya mencuci muka seadanya dengan langsung membilas atau hanya menempelkan air ke muka, disela Donghyuck yang masih menggosok giginya saat Jeno mau ambil handuk.

“Nope, cuci muka pake sabun biar minyaknya gak nempel” Lalu mengeluarkan sabun dari kotak P3K dibalik cermin yang Jeno yakin persis seperti miliknya di rumah.  
“Iya iya mirip produk kamu. Aku takut kalau gak pakai yang mirip, nanti muka mu kenapa-kenapa atau kamu gak mau pakai sama sekali. Dan terbukti kaan”  
Alih-alih langsung mencuci muka ketika sehabis disuguhi sabun merk favoritnya, Jeno menatap terpaku ke arah Donghyuck yang masih sibuk membersihkan mulutnya, membuang busa.  
“Kok belum cuci muka?”  
Pertanyaan Donghyuck di jawab dengan kecupan singkat dari Jeno.  
“I'm the luckiest to have you” Dan dibawah sinar lampu oranye kamar mandi yang tidak begitu terang, Donghyuck melihat jelas keindahan senyum ikhlas yang diberikan pasangannya, ditambah perkataan yang dilontarkan barusan terdengar sangat-sangat jujur dikupingnya. “No, I am.”

Lima menit terasa dua abad di dalam kamar mandi memperdebatkan siapa yang paling beruntung mendapatkan siapa, akhirnya pasangan tersebut bersiap-siap ke jenjang selanjutnya acara malam tersebut, yaitu tidur.

“Tapi-”  
“Eugh apalagi” Kata Donghyuck kesal tapi tidak benar-benar kesal.  
“Aku tetep yang paling besar rasa sukanya loh”  
“Iya serah kamu Jen, udah ketahuan kok, ayo bobo” Donghyuck tidak tahu darimana rasa lelah yang dirasa tiba-tiba karena rencananya dia tidak mau tidur secepat ini walau sudah di kasur. Dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa kasur nya terasa lebih nyaman dan bantalnya juga lebih empuk dari 10 tahun dia biasa tidur disini. Apa karena ada Jeno? Karena hangat tubuhnya yang sudah melingkupi dirinya, karena senyum khas yang dihadapkan padanya, atau karena mata sipit bulan sabit yang sedang menatap balik dirinya saat ini. Ya, itu pasti karena Jeno. Tidak ada alasan tepat selain Jeno. Bahkan bukan tentang pertanyaan itu saja.

Sebelum dia terbang tinggi ke alam mimpinya, Donghyuck memastikan untuk mematikan lampu kamar lalu mencium pelan dan agak lama di kening Jeno,

“Selamat malam, Jeno”  
“Malam, Donghyuck-ku”


End file.
